Safety nets and similar devices are well known in the art. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,736; 2,938,574; 4,432,521; 2,827,953; 2,700,413; 2,607,052; 4,659,143; 4,094,547; and 1,377,860.
While the varieties of safety nets are apparently well suited for their particular uses, until the present invention there has been no birth safety net for use in providing a safety net for a new born child as it exits the birth canal to prevent the child from falling from the hands of delivery personnel to the floor. It is for this reason that the present birth safety net was invented.